Fireworks
by PikaGirl13
Summary: It's a hot 4th of July as Grojband heads down to the marina to play a gig to celebrate America's independence for the city of Peaceville and they all know it's gonna be the best day ever. Especially for Corey & Laney who have romance filling the air between them and feelings raging on high levels. A fluff filled Corney (Corey x Laney) story! Read and Review!


Fireworks

Summer time in Peaceville was brutal to say the least, one moment everything was perfectly balanced with a soft breeze to cool off the citizens of the city and in a millisecond the breeze disappears and the sun starts to cook everyone like a batch of fried chicken. Needless to say that this 4th of July was gonna be smoldering.

"Are we _**STILL**_ going to the firework display tonight at the marina to play our gig Core?" Laney asked as she fanned herself.

Corey moved the ice pack away from his face to give her his signature smile, "Of course we are Lanes, we promised Mayor Mellow to play for the citizens of Peaceville to celebrate the 4th of July!"

"Yeah, but does it have to be _**SO FLIPPING HOT?!**_" Kin complained as he fell on his knees and leaned against his twin brother Kon, who was also dying in the brutal heat.

Corey chuckled, "I can't control the weather Kin, and if I could I would make this the best day ever."

"Can we get some ice cream Corey? I think it'll help us cool off a lot." Laney asked as she gazed over at her crush.

Sighing, Corey pointed towards the fridge and Kon opened it only to reveal that the fridge was empty and didn't have any ice cream.

"I would love nothing more than to eat some ice cream, but my hormonal ticking time-bomb of a sister ate the last of the ice cream earlier today. I tried to stop her but I just got pummeled into the ground." Corey said to Laney sadly.

Laney couldn't stand seeing Corey depressed about anything, so she smiled and walked over to him and leaned her forehead on his in a comforting gesture.

Smiling and blushing Laney said, "Don't sweat it Core, we still have the gig to play tonight and it'll be cool as a cucumber. Plus there's gonna be fireworks!"

"Fireworks! Really?" Kin & Kon asked in excitement in unison.

Laney chuckled, "Yeah, Mayor Mellow told me earlier this week that the fireworks display this 4th of July was gonna be _**EPIC**_. They have a whole batch of fireworks that are gonna rock the socks off of last year's display by a long shot!"

That made the boys excited as they all got up from their lazy positions and smiled at each other giddily. They loved fireworks as much as they loved rocking out together, and that was _**A LOT **_of love.

"It's official, today will be the best 4th of July _**EVER!**_" Corey cried out with Glee as he raised his hand for a group high five.

They high fived with excitement and as hours past their excitement grew stronger and stronger, making Laney look at Corey more romantically with each passing minute.

"Hey Core… Would you mind sitting with me during the firework display tonight? You know, if you aren't busy or anything….." Laney asked shyly to Corey, who was looking at her with his gentle expression he gave her a lot.

Corey smiled and brought his forehead down to her own in his response, "Of course Lanes that sounds like an awesome idea. I was just about to ask you that myself."

Laney giggled at the intimacy between them and blushed a light rose color, now she was positive that this 4th of July was gonna be the best day of her life.

When they finally reached the Marina to play their gig, Laney kept on glancing over at Corey during early rehearsal and kept on sighing whenever he returned the eye contact. Making Corey confused, but happy that Laney was happy. Not knowing that the bassist was thinking about him in a strong romantic sense.

After the successful gig, Grojband took their bow and laughed together as a group when they walked off stage to their seats they had reserved to watch the fireworks.

"That was an amazing gig Grojbandians! _**GREAT JOB!**_" Corey announced happily as they all cheered together, clanking their root beers that they held in their hands in a toast.

Kin & Kon gave each other a look before Kin finally said to Corey, "Kon & I are gonna head out to find our parents. We'd love to stay and watch the fireworks with you guys but our grandparents just came to the states to visit us and we haven't seen them in forever. We'll catch you guys later though!"

"Sure no problem dude, we'll see you after the fireworks!" Corey replied as the twins headed off into the crowd to find their family.

Laney swayed from side to side flirtatiously, "I guess it's just you and me now Core."

Corey smiled at her giggling state and replied flirtatiously himself without even realizing his own change of tone, "Yup and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"_**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF PEACEVILLE!**_" Mayor Mellow yelled into the crowd of couples and families waiting for the firework display, "_**LET THE FIREWORK DISPLAY OF 2014 BEGIN!**_"

That's when the sky lit up with fire flowers and booms as beautiful displays of fireworks lit up the sky like a ballet of beauty. Needless to say it took everybody's breath away.

"Hey Laney, I got to tell you something…." Corey said as he placed his hands upon her shoulders gently, making Laney blush like mad and become extremely shy.

Lifting her face with his chin, he smiled and gazed into her eyes softly. Making Laney melt at his touch and become light headed with all the emotions she was feeling in her heart.

"I really like you Laney, I want to get to know you more personally and spend my life with you. Every time we are together I can't help but feel that warm growing feeling inside my heart like we're meant to be together and I just want you to know right now that I want to be by your side." Corey said to Laney as he leaned closer and placed his forehead upon her own affectionately.

Laney was blushing like mad, not knowing what to do with herself as Corey lifted his hands from her shoulders to around her head and held her closely. "Corey?" She whispered shyly.

"What I'm trying to say Laney is….. Will you be my girlfriend?" Corey finally asked as he blushed slightly himself.

Laney's heart practically exploded with happiness at the sound of those words being uttered from Corey Riffin's mouth. This was the guy that she loved more than anything and now he was confessing to her that he liked her and that he wanted her to be his girlfriend.

The only way Laney knew how to reply to Corey's question was obvious, she moved her head ever so slightly to the point where she kissed his lips so tenderly that it practically knocked him over. Corey's eyes went wide with surprise, but he smiled and kissed Laney back with equal amount of passion.

When they parted the kiss to come up for air, the fireworks display was over and people were cheering all around them.

"I love you Corey Riffin." Laney said to Corey breathlessly as she giggled and rubbed her nose against his affectionately.

Corey replied the only way he knew how, he wrapped his hand around Laney's head again and brought her back down for another kiss. After the kiss was over, he smiled and replied with words, "I love you too Laney."

It truly was a 4th of July to remember.


End file.
